The Twisted Sisters of Fate
by Aqua Marina
Summary: Basically Serena gets a very bad grade and is grounded. A voice comes out of nowhere, bekoning Serena forward. Is it a friend or foe? And what's up with Raye and her haunting premonitions? Is something bad gonna happen to Darien and Serena? REad and find


I'm really sorry about the chunks of words, but I can't manage to change it! If you know how, PLEASE tell me!!! Hope u enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. BRRRRRRRRRRING!!! All the boys and girls jumped up from their seats and raced toward the door. Amy looked at all of them, from her desk, and rolled her eyes.  
"Why do they want to leave so early? Don't they have any questions  
about their test?" She got up from her desk and went up to Ms.  
Haruna's desk, bringing her test with her. Serena, however, tried to  
push her way through the door, but she couldn't get through.  
"Arrrrgh!" Serena growled. Her face wrinkled up and she looked mad.  
Suddenly, she started crying like a baby.  
"What's wrong, Serena?!" Amy asked, hurrying over toward the 14-year- old.  
Sometimes Serena was such a crybaby. Even though she was already 14  
and she was, in fact, Sailor Moon, she still acted like a two year  
old. And sometimes, even younger.  
"I.I.I.I!!!!!!!" Serena burst into tears again.  
"What a crybaby! You act like such a kid, Serena. It is so weird that  
Darien fell in love with you!" Raye said, sneering.  
She had entered the classroom a few minutes ago to meet the girls.  
"Where's Lita?" Raye questioned.  
"She had to leave early, because the person who has a shift before  
her fell ill and she had to take his place," replied Amy.  
Serena looked up at Raye, her face twisted into a mad and sad face.  
She began to sniffle.  
"I.received.my.my.MY TEST!!!" Serena screamed, and a new wave of fresh  
tears exploded out. Amy and Raye looked at her and sighed. ******************************************************* "Oh my god, Serena!" Lita said, shocked.  
"What?!" Mina nearly screamed. Artemis and Luna looked at each other  
and sighed.  
"How could you have gotten a 18 on a math test?" Luna replied, eyeing  
the teenage girl unhappily. Serena was sniffling and Amy was looking  
at the test.  
"Ummm..Serena! How could you not know 10321 times 23192 equals  
239364632?" Amy asked, incredulously.  
"One, zero, tree, tomb time tomb, tree, one? equal huh? What is that?"  
Mina asked, looking extremely dumb. Artemis and the girls sighed.  
Raye started to quiver. She was feeling quesy and very uncomfortable,  
but she shrugged it off. Luna and Artemis noticed and the three of  
them excused themselves, and left. "Serena, what are you going to do?" Lita asked.  
"Well, I.I think." Serena started and suddenly she looked up as if a  
great idea had struck her.  
"I'll go home and hide it under my bears! Momma will never find it  
there! And if she asks me about it.I'll.just.I'll tell her that my  
teacher hasn't handed it out yet!" Serena crowed, beaming at each  
girl. At that, Lita and Mina sneaked off quietly. "Who wants to be caught with a girl w/ that has that devilish though?" Lita asked. "You know? I think I could do that too!" Mina's eyes were wide with excitement. *************************************************** "Serena!" Her mother called, sharply. "Yes, mother?" Serena asked, with a smile that could deceive no one. "Let me see your test!" "Why, mother. Mrs. Haruna never gave back the test!" Serena said, innocently.  
"Yes, she did. I know she did! In fact, I got a phone call, and do you  
know who it was from?" Serena's mother asked, pretending to be  
inquisitive.  
Serena hung her head and said, "I know.It was.it was.I never meant."  
"Serena! Go to your room! I wish you'd stop making excuses, you know  
what you did wrong and you know I know. So stop trying to persuade me  
and go to your room!"  
Serena walked up the stairs, sniffling all the way.  
"And no phone calls! And no e-mails and no computer!" Her mother  
called from the stairs. Serena didn't reply but when she got up to her  
room she started to feel queasy. Her head was pounding and she could  
not see straight. She tried to scream but nothing in her could summon  
enough strength to speak. The room spun around like the tires on a  
driving car and she clutched her head with both hands.  
"Sailor moooooon!" A voice called, somewhat close to her.  
"I know what you're going through and I can help you! Let me!" The  
voice called.  
"Let meeeeeee!" It crooned, as if talking to a baby.  
  
*********************  
  
So?? Do u like it? Please review!!!!! PLEASE? 


End file.
